


My Guardian Angel

by villainousunsub



Series: Domestic and AU one-shots [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you find out that the person who is suppose to protect you, is your soulmate? What happens when everything goes wrong. (and I suck at summaries still) Guardian Angel AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guardian Angel

It was Jennifer’s first year as a guardian, and of course her mortal couldn’t stay alive longer than thirty years. The other guardians looked at her with concern, mostly disgust, at her lack of ability to save the mortals life even once. It really wasn’t her fault though, the stupid mortal liked danger more than an angel likes their wings, and with a personality like that it was hard to keep up. In truth she had only let the person die four times, it was bad for her first hundred years, but it could have been a lot worse.

So, when it came to her mortal fifth’s life, she took all the precautions from the birth of the child and watched carefully as she grew. She was beautiful. The mortal’s form was a girl with dark brunette hair, piercing brown eyes, and a smirk that seemed to never fade. She also had a knack for testing her limits, getting hurt, and starting fights, the real trifecta. It had seemed that protecting this life would be quite the challenge.

When the girl turned seventeen, Jennifer thought for sure that she would die. Her life had gotten turned upside down that year, and it was only going further down the hole. The girl just couldn’t take it, for the first time that in that life she would have to intervene. A simple hand over the girl’s and one on her shoulder, a reminder that she was going to be okay and wasn’t alone. The girl would never know it was her.

When the girl finished high school she joined the FBI academy, she was a natural. She flew through everything they gave her, she trained harder than anyone there. She would be able to defend herself, but she kept throwing herself in the red zone. She was always in danger, so of course she joined a section where that was a significant part of the job.

There were a few bumps here and there, but she seemed to be holding on to her life. She was shot, punched, hit in the head, but none of it slowed her down. She was a force to reckon with on the field, at home in the emptiness of her own house, she was vulnerable and weak. She had no one to protect, no one to have her back (at least that’s what she thought.) But that was Jennifer’s favorite side, the one that showed why she was there.

Then disaster hit. She was stabbed right through the abdomen, and there was a lot of blood. Jennifer stayed by her side the whole time, trying not to overstep her boundaries was hard, but for some reason the thought of losing this one was too much. She watched as people crowded around her, around her human, and she broke. She cried out her name, even though she wouldn’t be able to hear her. Yet, she did, she was so far gone that she did.

 Emily opened her eyes slightly and saw her, not the paramedics, not her partner, just her. That’s when Jennifer knew, she would fight to make sure that this one particular form would live. She didn’t care if she got her wings stripped or reassigned to another mortal, Emily was worth it all. That’s what she did too, she followed her through everything. Made sure that no one’s hand slipped, made sure her surgery went perfectly, well as perfectly as she could get it, but it wasn’t enough. She ended up dying on the table, Jennifer felt herself being torn apart.

The sensation of death and pain only lasted three minutes, the doctors had restarted her heart before finishing. Jennifer never left her side. She would stand next to her bed and talk to the sleeping mortal, until she couldn’t think of anything more. It was as if she couldn’t stop, that those years of never-never bonding with her mark destroyed her social skills. It didn’t help that Emily was unconscious during all of it, so she wasn’t improving in that area too much; yet, she knew that because of those two days sitting by her side that she would never be able to stop.

She didn’t stop, and whenever she talked to her, Emily responded. It was rare to have a mortal who could see or hear their guardian, rare but not unheard of. They were soulmates from another time, but Jennifer was sure to make it last.

* * *

 

“Hey Jen, you wanna play a game? I can’t go to sleep and I know you are there.”

“Sure, I’ll play a game with you. Can you tell me why you can’t sleep though?”

“After. So, how about stories from our past, or maybe the most embarrassing things we’ve ever done? I mean that could be fun right?”

“Em, I have known you your entire life, neither of those would work well.”

“Right, so how about you just tell me about you.”

“Only for an hour or so. I grew up in early Pennsylvania with my whole family, which included a few siblings and some cousins. My older sister died when I was young, around eleven or so, things were hard then and she couldn’t take it,  couldn’t take what could happen when she turned eighteen. She was the one who gave me this necklace, she said I would always be her little JJ. She made me who I was, who I am. But after she died, I thought that it was wrong, that the world shouldn’t have to be that hard for anyone, so when I was sixteen I ran away. I joined this stupid group who fought against just about everything. I was with them until I was twenty-five, then I find my senses again. My family wanted me to marry and start a family as soon as I came back.”

“Hey, you don’t have to keep doing this. I can see that it is hurting you.”

“I’m fine, it’s just I haven’t told my story in-in a long time. I was talking about how they wanted me to have a family right? Well, I couldn’t just go against them, again. So I found this nice guy, we got married after a couple months. Then six months after we got married I had a kid, surprised my whole family. His name was Henry and he was my whole world. I died while giving birth to our second child seven years later. And now-now I’m here, I’ve been watching you, well versions of you for the last hundred or so years.”

“Damn Jay, that is horrible. I’m sorry that I made you go through all that again, I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

“Em it’s fine, I’m glad I told you and no one else. Now will you tell me why you couldn’t sleep?”

“It seems stupid after your story.”

“Just tell me, I know everything about except what you are thinking.”

“I was scared about dying, and never have fallen in love.”

“We’ll find someone, it is probably the person you least expect.”

“I found someone, kind of. I mean I think, it could never be because of a huge problem.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad?”

“The person is dead. That person I found was you, but I mean it never would work right.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Jay you can’t joke like that.”

“I’m not. I mean it’s not like it’s forbidden or anything, complicated yes, but we could do it.”

“Too bad I’m the only one who can see you.”

“Well, then it will be our little secret.”

* * *

 

They were able to keep up and not blow everything for a few months, but JJ couldn’t always be there intervening in Emily’s life, couldn’t always stop bullets. She tried so hard to stop the ones coming from the front, but a stray from the back, ruined everything. Emily laid on rocks, her blood seeping into the dirt undeath, and all JJ could do was scream silent screams and touch Emily’s face. Jennifer had no one left, her best friend was dying in front of her and no one would know about her, about them.

Emily looked at JJ one last time. “I’ll see you in the next cycle, right Jay?”

“You bet ya. Love you Em.”

If only Emily knew then, that she would never remember her blonde haired guardian, it would have it easier on JJ knowing that it was just a joke. But Em meant it with all of her heart, so did JJ.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read, leave your thought and love below. Also I'm always looking for beta reader(s) uhm just shoot me a message on my blog (villainousunsub.tumblr.com)


End file.
